weekendempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Azaku'lle
About this nation Welcome to Azaku"lle. City of monsters, or at least that's what the storytellers say. The ones that make it out, that is. The Lycans welcomed the Pigmen into their domain, after seeing the weaker race was on the verge of extinction, being hunted by other nations/races. The Pigmen understood they would be put to work, or eaten. But at least they would have protection and someplace to call home. The weakest of the Pigmen are devoured, as any sign of weakness enrages the Lycan. To the Lycan's surprise, some of the pigmen are showing great promise. Zeke Midas is currently the reigning Archon, being the strongest wolf in all the Clans. Dargon is considered the leader of the Pigmen, although his loyalty to his own race is questionable, since he was made a general in Zeke's army. Dargon fights so viciously, many wolves consider him a Lycan, including Zeke. Rumors say that the Pig Prince wishes so badly to become an actual member of the Lycans, that he's used demonic magic on himself, to what end, no one is sure. Both races enjoy creating totems and items for their gods. The pigmen believe in more traditional deities, while the Lycan believe their own ancestors are god-like. No Lycan needs to be told when to join a battle. Even the young are ready for blood. The pigs however need some nudging. A group is selected for each battle, to see if any are capable of fighting, and worthy of possibly joining a Lycan Clan. Shortly after feasting on the first few pigmen, it became clear to Zeke Midas that they had magic in their blood. The sharp, tangy taste of power was almost lost to him, concealed beneath the deliciousness of their meat. This was shortly confirmed by the few Demonic Sorcerers among the Lycan: The Pigmen may hold greater magical powers that they would have never discovered on their own. Each race has become very close with their biological families, being shunned and hated by the outside world. All they have are each other, and now possibly another race that understands what its like to be treated like monsters. They will do whatever is necessary to survive. If someone is accused of incorrect behavior, the Lycans typically summon a demon to handle the matter. If you survive the demon, you are innocent. Many times the demon will eat the accusor regardless, so good luck being the boy who cried wolf. The Pigmen are watched closely by the Lycans. Their pact is still very new. Its a city of Werewolves and Pigmen... Did you seriously expect any decent level of fucking hygene?! Shortly before the Pigmen found themelves lost in the Lycan's forest, the wolves found another lost traveler who had stumbled onto their doorstep. An automated man, who was badly damaged. The Lycans brought this creature to Zeke Midas, who has an affinity for neglected things. He ordered the metal man repaired to the best of the Lycan's ability, which was just enough for the Metal Man to then begin repairing himself. This creature loves creating new things out of any material it can find. If crude schematics are placed in front of it, it will improve them, then build prototypes. Although no words have been spoken by this strange being, it appears to understand who offered it safety, and is very attentive whenever addressed by Zeke Midas. "What would happen if you were to create more, more like yourself?", Zeke once asked. The only answer was a playful, almost mischefous twinkle, coming from deep within the metal eyes. Details Category:Nations